Buffy the Charmed Slayer in Underworld
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: An odd Story, Oneshot, Please Read and Review, Nothing Mean or offensive Please


Buffy Summers: Sarah Michelle Gellar (Slayer)  
Faith Lehane: Eliza Dushku (Slayer)  
Dawn Summers: Michelle Trachtenburg (Watcher)  
Xander Harris: Nicholas Brendon (Human)  
Cordelia Chase: Charisma Carpenter (Human)  
Willow Rosenburg: Alyson Hannigan (Witch)  
Rupert Giles: Anthony Stewart Head (Watcher)  
Selene Angel: Kate Beckinsale (Vampire/Human Cross)  
Liam Angel: David Boreanaz (Vampire)  
William "The Bloody" Spike: James Marsters (Vampire)  
Conner Angel: (Hunter)  
Jessie Angel: Jessica Alba (Vampire/Slayer Cross) (Long Strait Black Hair)  
Ava Angel: Jessica Alba (Vampire/Slayer Cross) (Long Wavy Black Hair)  
Piper Halliwell: Holly Marie Combs (Witch)  
Prue Halliwell: Shannon Doherty (Witch)  
Phoebe Halliwell: Alyssa Milano (Witch)  
Dean Winchester: Jenson Ackles (Hunter)  
Sam Winchester: Jared Padalecki (Hunter)  
Daniel Osbourne: Seth Green (Werewolf) (Tan 'Wolf)  
Michael: Scott Speedman (Werewolf) (Black 'Wolf)  
Angela: Michaela Conlin (Werewolf/Vampire Cross) (Long wavy black hair) (Black 'Wolf)  
Temperance: Emily Deschanel (Werewolf) (Long wavy Red/Brown hair.) (White 'Wolf)

[One afternoon in LA. I'm out patrolling with my brother, My sisters went to a different patrolling area. I keep my senses alert and I hear a Demon, I stalk up to it, Not making any Noise, When I do see the source I sigh and roll my eyes. I motion for Connor to come out, He does and also see's Spike.]

(Connor) What are you doing out here Spike?

(Spike) Why do you bloody care?

(Selene) For one I almost staked you.

(Spike) So? I don't care, Stake me.

(Selene) Let's go Connor, No point in staying here any longer.

(Connor) Shhh...I hear people...Stay here.

(Selene) Connor?

[Connor disappears and minutes later he's thrown two men in front of me. I smell them and recognize the scent as Hunters. I growl and the Shaggy haired man backs up. The other one roll's his eyes.]

(Dean) Calm down Sammy, if they wanted to kill us they would've already. Right babe?

(Connor) I wouldn't.

[I put the older one in a choke hold.]

(Selene) Don't call me Babe.

[I release him shaking my head a little trying to gain control over my demonic reflexes.]

(Sam) What are you?

(Selene) I'm a Vampire with a soul, This is my...This is Connor, He's a Hunter, like you two. we were Patrolling when you two showed up.

(Sam) What's your name? I've only heard of one Vampire having a soul.

(Selene) I'm Selene, The other Vampire with a Soul is my Father, Angel. I've also got two sisters. Here they come. Faith, Jess. These are Hunters.

(Jessie) Nice to meet you. Selene, We're going to Sunnydale.

(Dean) We're coming with you.

(Selene) Fine. But if you get in my way it will be your head.

(Dean) Understood.

[We all arrive in Sunnydale and I see Michael and Oz running up to us. Michael pounces on me and I see that he's in his 'Wolf form.]

(Selene) Hey Michael.

(Michael) {Selene, Welcome back to Sunnydale. Who are the Humans?}

(Selene) They're Hunters. Sam, Dean, This is Michael, The father of my baby.

(Dean) You have a kid?

(Selene) Not yet.

(Dean) I thought 'Wolves and Vamps didn't like each other.

(Selene) They don't...Not normally. We're the exception.

[Sixteen years later Angela is Sixteen years old with long, wavy black hair tied into a Ponytail. She's walking next to me in a Graveyard in Sunnydale, It's night, I see the Slayers walking through the Graveyard looking for Vampires. I remember thirteen years ago when they killed Michael. I look at my daughter and she leans against a large granite pylon shaped Gravestone. I see the Slayers make their way toward us. They obviously can't see us. I nudge Angela so she's behind the Pylon and walk out from behind it.]

(Sasha) Oh no, Faith! it's Selene, Wait, why is she here?

(Faith) I know that stance, She's protecting someone, be careful, She's most likely protecting her daughter, and an Angry mother is the last thing we need.

(Selene) Leave. This is the only warning. I hate you Slayers. All of you.

(Faith) What did we do?

(Selene) You killed my mate. And for that the one who committed that crime will die.

(Faith) The Slayer who did that is dead. Calm down Selene. I could call Angel. Do you need him?

(Selene) That would be pointless, We're on our way to LA now, All I need now is your Witchy friend's Teleportation.

[Willow teleports us to LA and into the AI building. Angela and I step away from Willow and we make our way into the rear office. I see my Father and my Brother, I also see my sisters. They're bent over some Book, My brother is looking at some relic and My father is looking on the Computer.]

(Selene) Hey guys. What's up?

(Angel) She's beautiful Selene, Welcome back, What's her name?

(Selene) Angela. Angela meet your family, Your Aunts, Sam and Jessie, Your Uncle Connor, and your Grandfather Angel.

[I see a Pure white 'Wolf running through the office and up to Angela, I step in front of my daughter and pin the She 'Wolf to a wall.]

(Connor) Woah, Calm down Sis. She's not going to hurt Angela. Put her down.

[I let the She 'Wolf down and she backs up several steps and looks at me first then Angela. Then I see her transform back into a Beautiful woman with long wavy hair and stunning light blue eyes. She has a Skin tight black sports bra and Black Spandex on.]

(Angel) May I introduce Temperance Brennan. 


End file.
